No lo necesitas
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: No tienes celos de la relación entre Sherlock y John, no hay nada por lo que sentir celos.


**Se supone que tenía que escribir algún adorable fic de alguno de mis chicos sintiendo celos. Pero que sé yo. No sé como escribir lo que tengo que escribir.**  
 **Este fic es el N°10 del mini-reto "El amor está en el aire" del foro "I am Sherlocked" La propuesta es: Jamás pensaron que serían del tipo celoso.**

* * *

Eres la araña, James Moriarty, el Napoleón del crimen. No hay nada en este mundo que no esté a tu alcance y no hay un solo ser viviente que esté por sobre ti. No existe nada que pueda provocar celos en tu persona porque no hay nada que no te pertenezca. El resto del mundo son moscas, incluso Sherlock Holmes, estúpida mosca molesta, revoloteando como un ángel y metiéndose en tus asuntos.

Todos están por debajo de ti, eres el rey que nadie conoce, demasiado alto en tu torre de marfil para que tus pobres, estúpidos plebeyos conozcan tu rostro.

En un mundo de pobres idiotas, con sus divertidos pequeños cerebros. Eres Dios.

¿De qué podrías estar celoso entonces? ¿Qué pueden conseguir otras personas que tu no logres conseguir? No debería existir nada semejante y sin embargo existe.

Lo notas cuando caminas por la calle, mezclándote con los grupos de gente y sus pequeñas inocuas vidas, cuando ves diligentes mujeres limpiar las camisas de sus estúpidos, gordos esposos que se acaban de manchar con chocolate, con sus indulgentes sonrisas de personas enamoradas, lo ves cuando las niñas besan las mejillas de los chicos que tiran sus coletas, lo ves cuando John Watson sostiene la mano de Sherlock Holmes en la fila de su café de siempre, mientras el hombre más alto deduce la vida del hombre que los había insultado.

Amor más allá de las fallas. Incondicional. El tipo de amor que no puedes comprar, ni torturar de alguien.

Sherlock, que es similar a ti en todas las formas posibles lo tiene ¿Por qué no puedes tú? El detective no tuvo que fingir ser alguien que no es para conseguir a su mascota en su regazo, no tuvo que encerrarlo y negarle todo contacto con el mundo para recibir esa mirada de adoración que deseas tener fija en tus propias acciones.

Ves como el hombre se aleja enardecido y como las personas alrededor del detective se alejan de él. Algo a lo que estás muy acostumbrado. Miedo, desprecio, esa sensación de soledad absorbente que te obliga a querer distraerte de cualquier forma, solo para no tener que ver el vacío asfixiante entre ti y el resto del mundo.

Pero el buen doctor no se aleja. No. John Watson sostiene la mano de su novio con más fuerza, oculta su rostro en el pecho del moreno, suspirando contento ante la esencia conocida del hombre con quien comparte su vida.

Sherlock sonríe y baja la mirada para ver a su mascota a los ojos y un golpe de ira y envidia te golpea de repente.

Nunca nadie te ha mirado a los ojos de esa forma. Como si algo maravilloso se ocultara en ellos. Cuando la gente te mira a los ojos lo hacen con miedo, pavor, desagrado. Demasiado oscuros, aterradoramente brillantes, como los monstruos de cuentos de hadas.

¿Y por qué querrías algo más que eso? No necesitas algo más que eso ¿Verdad?

No tienes porqué sentir celos, no eres celoso. Lo tienes todo en el mundo, no hay nada que no esté al alcance tu mano, de tus largas garras codiciosas.

John se para en las puntas de sus pies, sonriendo estúpidamente por la diferencia de estatura. John es estúpido, igual a todos. No lo necesitas.

Sherlock le devuelve la sonrisa complacientemente, con dulces ojos enamorados observando cada detalle del hombre más bajo, él sostiene el rostro sacudido por los años y la muerte de otros. Suavemente y casi temeroso, une sus labios con los de su pareja. Sherlock es débil y frágil. No lo necesitas.

"Te amo." Murmura Sherlock contra los labios de su novio. No puedes imaginarte a ti mismo diciéndole eso a otra persona, cayendo en esa vulnerabilidad.

"Te amo." Responde John en un suspiro, con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios curvados en un feliz ángulo. No puedes imaginarte a ti mismo permitiéndote ser sostenido por otra persona de esa forma, perder la conciencia por solo un segundo.

No puedes.

No puedes.

No puedes.

Porque no eres capaz, porque nunca has sido capaz. Aunque lo hayas intentado una y mil veces.

Y te dices a ti mismo que no estás celoso. Porque no hay razón para estar celoso ¿Verdad?

En la distancia la pareja se encamina a su hogar, con cafés en las manos que no están sosteniendo la del otro. Sus hombros tocándose sutilmente, cabello negro ondulado rozando los suaves mechones rubios del hombre más bajo.

Tú caminas en la dirección contraria. Solo. Hasta el hotel en el que te estas alojando por el momento, no miras atrás y te dices a ti mismo que no estás celoso. Que no necesitas lo que ellos tienen.


End file.
